1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain saw which incorporates as a power source an internal combustion engine in a body thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a chain saw has a body which is for example, separated into upper and lower parts. In such a chain saw, relatively heavy devices including an internal combustion engine are accommodated in the lower body portion and are covered by the upper body portion. Accordingly, the upper body portion merely functions as a cover, and is therefore not very strong. As a result, the heavy devices such as the internal combustion engine or a vibration-proof handle which receives a large load must be mounted on the lower body portion, and this limits the layout of parts and devices. Further, this reduces the rigidity of the entire structure and also makes it difficult to simplify the structure and reduce the size thereof.